


Where has 'All These Years' gone?

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other, a message from the author, i am truly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: All these years is currently on hiatus.Please open and read for further explanation.





	1. Chapter 1

My dearest readers,  
There is no easy way to put this, but after much thought, I have taken All these years down. 

It is not dead though, please know that I am still writing it and it will return in time in one form or another. As to what form, I will keep you updated so that you may finish the story when it is available again. I know everyone has a lot invested in this story and I am honored to have such loyal fans. 

Please understand that I, in no circumstance, condone the copying, reposting, or any form of possession or spreading of this material in any way, shape or form beyond this website. If you already have performed such actions that would allow you to access this story beyond this website, and now, not at all, I request that you get rid of it immediately. 

It may take a while for me to announce how you can continue reading, but please be patient. Please understand that this story is incredibly important to me. I have given years of my life to it and now as it continues behind closed doors I will give even more of myself to its creation. 

I know a lot of you love this story, and I am very sorry that this is happening. Please, if anything, think of it as a hiatus. I promised I wouldn’t abandon this story and I assure you, I am keeping this promise.

Feel free to ask me questions, I will answer them as best as I can and I apologize outright for being on the mysterious side. 

Again I apologize. Thank you so much for reading this story, it had, and will continue to be a journey for me and I will work hard to quickly return it to you. 

In the meantime, I will continue to work in my other fics, such as little fugitives. I hope you continue to read there. 

With much love  
-Just_a_useless_writer


	2. Holiday update

hey guys  
I hope everyone is having a good time this holiday season  
I wanted to pop in and say that work on All these years is going very well and I expect to do a good amount of work while I am off from college.  
Thank you for all your patience I know you guys miss this story.


	3. Spring update

Work on all these years is still alive and well!   
I am sorry I have been quiet and haven’t done any other fics, I’m looking to change that soon once my college finals are over!  
Don’t know how many of you are still sticking around, but wanted to put something out there.   
Thank guys!

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to add me on other social media outlets, please request so in the comments


End file.
